


Waking

by Deonara2012



Series: Burned Wings [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi finally wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

Ryeowook bounced more than ran down the stairs to the medical wing after DongHae had dropped off the message that Mi had woken up. He dodged around the students, who all stared at him, but he didn't care. Most of them didn't know him, anyway.

He rounded the corner and nearly ran into Geng, who laughed and steadied him. "I see DongHae found you."

Ryeowook nodded. "Yes. Is he okay? Can I really see him?"

Geng nodded, and sobered. "He's nervous, Wook. Be gentle."

Ryeowook nodded, but he couldn't help it, giddy with relief. "I will. Which room? Hyung didn't tell me."

Geng smiled, and gestured. Ryeowook bowed his thanks and strode down the hall to the open door. He knocked and stepped in.

Mi could only sleep comfortably on his stomach, and so he lay now, his gorgeous wings encased in bandages, a poor replacement for the white feathers that had burned away. "Mi-gege?" Ryeowook asked, and the other man stirred, slowly, wincing. Ryeowook knelt in front of him. "Shh. Don't move, I'm right here."

"Are you okay?"

Ryeowook laughed gently even as the first of his relieved tears slid down his cheek. "Am I? You were the worst hurt. Most of us escaped uninjured."

Mi sighed. "I'm glad."

Ryeowook gently caressed his face. "Be careful," he murmured. "You're beautiful with your wings, but I'd rather have you without them than not at all."

Mi smiled and leaned into his touch. "I will be careful," he said, just as softly.


End file.
